Like Ships In The Night
by NotTakeMyGun
Summary: After Jenny is murdered and Vance breaks up the team. McGee has some interesting news that makes Tony want to come home faster (Warnings: sucky summary, mpreg, and maybe crossover later
1. Prologue

Prologue

The team stood silently glaring at Vance in utter disbelief. Not only had they lost a noble and intelligent director but now they were being split up. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but it was happening. They all wished that Gibbs would speak up, tell Vance that he couldn't just break them up but he could and there was no way Gibbs could stop this from happening.

Later on that night Tony violently throw stuff in his bag. He was beyond pissed at Vance. After all the years he spent with NCIS and all the work he's done they decide to send him out to sea, not even giving a thought to his life. He had finally found someone that made him happy but now they're being pushed apart by the job that brought them together.

"I should just quit," Tony said out loud to no one as he took a seat on his bed.

"Don't," Tim appeared in the doorway. Tony gave him a weak smile and patted the spot next to him. Tim quickly sat down by Tony.

"It's the only way I can stay, the only way we can to stay together," Tony murmured in a quiet voice that didn't fit him.

"Tony you love this job, if you quit I'll dump you," Tim said.

Tony shook his head," What job? Vance took my position away, I'm not a field agent anymore." He took Tim's hand and leaned closer to his computer nerd," Besides I love you more." Tim smiled as Tony brought his hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

"I love you to," Tim whispered and they shared a heated, loving kiss which led to more. Time seemed to move slowly as they began to share every part of their bodies with each other. Showing each other how much the older meant to them. Afterwards Tony laid with his arm around Tim who was lightly stroking Tony's chest.

Tony kissed Tim's head," We should move in together when I come back." Tim stopped caressing his chest and looked into Tony's eyes to see if he was serious," Are you sure?"

Tony nodded before leaning up to capture Tim in another kiss," We can start looking for a place when I get back…that is if you want to?"

Tim smiled and nodded," I'd like that." They tried to get sleep but couldn't and they soon found themselves saying goodbye. They promised to call or write every chance they had.

+3 weeks later+

Tim nervously played with his clothes as he waited for Tony to call him which he promised to do today. He looked out at all the computer nerds that worked under him and signed before wiping his forehead that became a little damp with sweat he was perspiring. It wasn't until he let everyone leave for lunch Tony called.

"Hel-llo?" Tim muttered in to the phone.

"Hey McHottie, is Gibbs with you or something?" Tony asked in what sounded in confusion on the other line.

"Nnn-no, why?" Tim swallowed and couldn't help but breath heavier.

"You sound tense Probie, is something wrong," Tony now sounded concerned.

"No…well yes…I mean no-

"What the hell is going on Mcgree?!"

"I'm…I'm preg-pregnant Tony."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When he heard his lover say those 3 words he had to spit out the drink he was drinking. Ignoring the annoyed look Hector was giving him he asked McGee to remind what he just said.

"I'm pregnant," Tim bravely replied without stuttering or murmuring. Tony began to see black spots. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. He gave a nervous laugh before answering, "That what I thought you said."

Within seconds he fainted and with a thud he hit the floor where Hector poked him with a long ruler a couple times before picking up his cell phone and telling Tim that Tony would call him back later after he woke up.

+4 Months Later+

His morning started with a nice healthy breakfast of fruit loops cereal with bacon bits and a cup of orange juice than he took a shower, got dressed in clothes that still fit and left for work. His baby bump started to become evident late month but it wasn't huge enough yet that he needed to buy maternity clothes and if he wore baggy clothes than know would be able to tell that he was carrying a child. Tony had him measuring his stomach each day so his lover kind of got the feel of being there to watch the belly "pop out." Tim sent his boyfriend every photo taken of their baby and Tony would always call to tell him how proud he was and he'd talk to the fetus through the speaker of the phone, he'd tell the baby of how much they were wanted and loved…and how he'd hope he'd be there to see them enter the world. In all truth that's why Tim was working as hard as he was for Vance because he had hopes that, after this was all finished, the director would let Tony come back.

Vance came by an hour after Tim got to work to see if any progress was made. Tim typed a couple codes before turning to Vance with a frown," None at this time but I should have the next level before I go home tonight."

The not so new director of NCIS gave him a disappointed look before taking a sip of his coffee and heading for the door before calling out," Call me when you do," he turned back towards McGee," And please tell your boyfriend to stop calling me at night, I don't know how he got my home phone but my wife is about ready to find a way on to his boat and kill him."

With that being said Vance left and Tim sent most of his day turning to break into the next level while helping the computer nerds when they had problems. He was a bit surprised when Gibbs appeared asking about Ziva and what he was doing for Vance.

"Boss?" Gibbs asked with a hint of amusement. Tim fought about the urge to hug his ex-team leader when he turned to see the man behind him. Gibbs hadn't tried to see or talk to him since the team was broken up. Tim just figured that the older man was pissed at Tony and him for breaking rule 12 because he hasn't tried to contact Tony either.

"Boss…uhum…not really their boss, they just call me that because I was a field agent, carry the handgun," Tim nervously twitched his head to the side a couple times. He watched as Gibbs's eyes drafted down to his stomach area and closed his eyes waiting for a lecture on how he broke one of the man's "golden rules" but Gibbs asked him if he heard from Ziva which he replied," Ah yeah, email every week until about 3 weeks ago, I just thought she went on vacation."

"Try undercover McGee," Gibbs corrected him.

"That makes sense, her being Mossad and all," Tim thought out loud. Gibbs questioned him about how to get a hold of her until his phone went off and someone put him through to Ziva. Gibbs asked her if she was okay and if she had anything she could tell him. The name Steve Fargo stuck out in the conversation Gibbs had with Ziva and after the call ended his boss questioned him about the name, "Steve Fargo? What do you know about him?"

"Boss, I'm not sure of what I can tell you what I know about him, orders…," Tim replied. Gibbs pointed up and Tim nodded. His ex-boss left him there with all the other nerds to what he guessed was to talk to Vance. One of the nerds asked him if he was okay.

Tim swallowed the feeling of being left behind down and the need to follow Gibbs," Get back to work."

"Yes boss," they all said in union.

Gibbs came back when everyone was leaving for home after a long day of work. While they were waiting for Vance to come down Gibbs asked him if he was happy in cybercrimes.

"Boss I'm sorry but he made it very clear to me that I couldn't talk to anyone but him," Tim answered

"Didn't stop you in the past," Gibbs replied.

"We were a team back than boss, I would give this up in a heartbeat to be with you and Ziva again," Tim said.

"And Dinozzo?"

Tim blushed a little," Yeah, him to."

The director finally came and gave Tim the okay to tell Gibbs everything and that's what he did. After that he was allowed to go home and get some sleep that he needed.

The next day he founded a trail leading to Agent Lee. He called Gibbs and told him that Fargo placed calls to Lee before he died. Gibbs left to tell Vance and talk to Lee. He was later called up to Vance's office and went in after Lee had left. They told him to look into the backgrounds of all 3 subjects. Vance asked him about Fargo's hard drive.

"We're still trying to crack the codes but there may be another way, see I think we could find out what classified stuff Fargo was downloading," Tim proposed. Vance had an idea where Tim was going and told him to go on. Tim told them about hash systems and how they could find out where the person was. This led to a video conference with his clueless and insane boyfriend.

"McJuno…it's true, the camera does add 10 pounds, what are you…pregnant?" Tony joked into the frizzy video camera and asked how he looked. Tim ignored his lover's comment," It's good to see you Tony."

"You too hot stuff, where are you?" Tony asked looking at Tim's back ground.

"Work," Tim replied ignoring the snickers from the others around him. Tony thought for a minute that with a smirk he asked," So a strip tease is out of the question?"

Gibbs decided to make his presence known," Very much so Dinozzo." Tony grow pale and stuttered to find the right thing to say as McGee enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm. Gibbs finally put him out of his misery," We have work to do."

"Sure, Probie what are we doing?" Tony asked a bit more serious than before.

"Are you alone?" Tim asked

"Yeah, just me and 500 close friends," he remarked sarcastically," I'm never alone!"

Tony got closer and whispered into the camera," I really need to come home boss."

Finally with Tony's help and many more of his comments they got the info they needed. It came to the time when Tony had to get off.

"I love you sweetie pie," Tony said to Tim. Tim blushed and replied," It's good seeing you Tony, be careful not to fall over board."

"More likely to jump," Tony assured him before saying goodbye to Gibbs and signing off. Tim opened the email Tony send him with the details them needed and they found out that Fargo downloaded battle plans. They headed to the director's office to tell them and Tim got a call from one of his nerds telling him of odd behavior of Agent Lee again which turned out to be some kind of booty call between her and Palmer.

While Vance and Gibbs were asking Palmer about her statement, he founded the reports Lee filed about some weird phone calls she got months ago from Fargo without knowing it was him which meant that Lee was clean and would be ruled out as the mole.

While Gibbs and Vance were questioning Keating. One of Fargo's electric devices went off and McGee ran to tell them. They ran out after getting a call from Lee with orders from him to watch Keating.

It turned out ex-FBI agent now NCIS agent Brent Langer. According Lee he led her to the building and when they were alone tried to kill her. She shot him, the mole problem was taken care of. Michelle Lee took back her job as a lawyer and Daniel Keating took Tim's place in cybercrimes. 2 days later Ziva returned and Abby threw a big party for her with promises to do the same for Tony once he returned to the team. That night Tony called him and he told him that the team was back together. Tony asked when he'd been able to come back and Tim could help but get teary eyed and muttered out," Soon, I hope because I don't know if I can do this without you."

Author's note: The ending kind of sucks but I was writing past midnight while trying to get wording right from my tv and my subtitles aren't working for some reason. If anyone knows of a website take has all or most of season 6 scripts than please tell me because it'll help a lot. I'm going to bed now so goodnight. Don't forget to review.


End file.
